The subject invention involves a method of killing cockroaches wherein heat is used to kill the pests.
Humanity has always contended with the problem of the cockroach. There are places in our community which are especially concerned about cockroach infestation, such as hospitals, restaurants and homes. The aforementioned locations provide breeding grounds for the cockroach. The cockroach is a carrier of many diseases, and contaminates places where it has been lodged.
To destroy the infestation of cockroaches, the use of poisons has heretofore been the most effective exterminator. The use of poisons is a concern when used in the home as well as other places of frequent infestation. The poisons are, generally, made to adhere to the body of the cockroach so that it passes the poison on to others where they breed. Poisons, however, have not been found to be the optimum solution to the problem. One of the most daunting characteristics of the cockroach is its ability to reproduce, Reproduction allows the cockroach to multiply with sufficient variation that reproduction of poison-resistent individuals is a predictable result. After the repeated applications of these poisons, cockroaches become immune to the poison used and avoid treated areas.
The other alternative to the use of chemicals is adhesive materials. The materials, however, have been found to lack sufficient adhesion and tend to loose their adhesive properties to the extent that it will not entrap the cockroach.
High-voltage potential traps have been developed. The cockroach enters the electric field caused by the cathode and the anode the cockroach completes the circuit thereby destroying it. There are questions raised about the use of high-voltage, and the inherent danger under certain circumstances of high-voltage potential traps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,839 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,512 are examples of high-voltage potential traps.
The subject invention relates to a method of attracting cockroaches by heating a slurry of water and bait, and after a set period of time entrapping and killing the individuals.
It is clear that there is an urgent need for a solution that addresses the problem of cockroach infestation given the present state of the art of eradication of these purveyors of contamination. While advancements have been made in the use of poisons and adhesive materials, little progress has been achieved in developing a comprehensive solution that rids places of cockroach infestation and especially of reproductive females.
The subject invention completely obviates all of the shortcomings of the above described prior arts by providing a low-voltage non-poisonous method which eliminates cockroach infestation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,320 to Nelson issued Sep. 4, 1990, teaches a method of heating a slurry of water and bait and killing the cockroaches with heat in a small area. However, this small area is not as effective for mass killing of cockroaches as a fair size container of freshly heated slurry of water and bait. Moreover, it not only fails to seal the area but also it only permits periodic heating to kill individual cockroaches as they enter the trap.